tdiwritersnuzlockefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode Eight: Stroker Aced
shot421.png|This prick again? shot422.png|I don't need your life story, you old coot. Just give me some free stuff. shot423.png|Brandon is pleased. shot424.png|Good, we need whatever water-type we can get... shot425.png|I...speak too soon. shot426.png|I was hoping for Krabby, or even Corsola... shot427.png|We'll try again, over here on this new route. shot428.png|After five minutes straight of not getting a single bite... -.- shot429.png|Sigh...at least it'll evolve the next time it levels up. Gyarados isn't one of my favorites, but at least it's powerful. And a water-type. shot430.png|Welcome to the team, you silly fish. shot431.png|...She didn't even battle me, after saying that o_O shot432.png|Wow, those stats, except for defense and speed, are really pathetic. shot433.png|Now, evolve! shot434.png|That's more like it, yo. shot435.png|Now THOSE are some stats I can work with. shot436.png|Full team! :O Of course, their types aren't very diverse...Fire, Normal, Normal, Normal/Flying, Water, and Fighting. shot437.png|Not to mention the water type doesn't know a single water move. But they do know how to pick up the fellas, now. shot438.png|It's still a long road ahead. Avi won't evolve until level 28 :( shot439.png|This little sucker is moving along faster than I figured. No complaints here, of course. Fighting is one of the best attacking types. shot440.png|See, I thought he would evolve at level 25 when I was training him. (This screenshot was taken like, 12 hours ago), and I was really confused when he didn't evolve. I confused his evolution level with Geodude's shot441.png|Best level ever. Avi's defense is actually pretty good. He was taking Hyper Fangs and super effective hits with little damage. shot442.png|One more level, yo! shot443.png|Alright, here it comes. shot444.png|Maybe I should have taught Avi Attract, instead of Koopa :P What woman would not want to hang on one of those arms? shot445.png|I'm thinking I'll train everyone to level 28 before I hit the lighthouse. shot446.png|Bruno's stats, as of this point. shot447.png|Oh, yeah. I decided to show the stats of everyone else, since KoopaKidJr's stats were shown. So, here's Trey. shot448.png|Webly. shot449.png|Ziiiiiiinc. shot450.png|And finally, Avi. shot451.png|Yeah, this turns out to be a training episode. Episode nine will have more action, I'm sure. shot452.png|I decided to go back and get the Surf HM (Mostly because I have to, to get to the next gym), and teach it to Koopa, so he would know a Water type move. shot453.png|Shot of El Teamo de Unstoppable-o shot454.png|:O A wild Miltank, the very Pokemon that dealt me such devastating losses only two gyms ago? shot455.png|Looks like KoopaKid...*sunglasses* brings home the bacon. YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAH!! (Another reference) shot456.png|Ugh, you're going to take the longest, aren't you? shot457.png|I decided to switch it up, so that it would be less....grueling, I guess. I dunno, I just work here. shot458.png|Bruno took some heavy hits...I think he was fighting a Tauros. shot459.png|See, if this was a video, I could add music for an epic training montage... shot460.png|You're the besssst, arooooound. Nothin' gonna eva keep ya dowwwwn! shot461.png|Try to believe, though the going gets rough, that ya gotta hang tough to make iiiiit! shot462.png|History repeats itself, try and you'll succeeeeeed! Never doubt that you're the one, and you can have your dreeeeams! shot463.png|You're the best, around! Oh, nothin' gonna ever keep ya down! You're the besssst, arooound! shot464.png|You're the best, around...nothin' gonna ever keep ya dow-ow-ow-ow-ow-own! shot465.png|Fight 'til the end, cause your life will depend on the strength that you have inside you! Ah, you gotta be proud, starin' out in the crowd, when the odds of the game defy you! shot466.png|Try your best to win them all, and one day time will tell! shot467.png|When you're the one that's standin' there, you've reached the final bellll! shot468.png|You're the best, arounnnd! Nothin' gonna ever keep you down! You're the best, around! Nothin' gonna ever keep ya dow-ow-ow-ow-own! shot469.png|*Guitar solo* shot470.png|*Guitar Solo 2: Electric Boogaloo* shot471.png|*Guitar Solo 3: Tokyo Drift* shot472.png|OOOOOOOOOOOOOOh, you're the best, around! Nothin' gonna ever keep ya down! You're the best, around! Nothin' gonna ever keep ya down.... shot473.png|FIGHT 'til ya drop! Never stop, you can't give up, until you reach the top (FIGHT) shot474.png|You're the best in town (FIGHT) Listen to that sound! shot475.png|A little bit of all you've got, can never bring you down! shot476.png|Okay, the reason it's showing the stat increases instead of the usual "Trey grew to level whatevs" is because I was running short on time, so I kicked the throttle to 999% speed, and it was moving too fast for me to screencap that level up dialogue box. shot477.png|I believe that's his last level up. shot478.png|And there's Webly's last. shot479.png|And finally, Bruno: the son I haven't had yet. But, I'm sure when I do get married and have a young'un, he'll have a fiery mohawk and the face of a weasel. Wait... shot480.png|And, a final shot of the team, as the episode ends. That's right, all level 28. Bonus Image of "Machoke Man"